So This Is Christmas
by SpringHiller09
Summary: Edward is finally returning home from the military for good just in time for Christmas morning. Go along with him as he reunites with his wife, kids, and the rest of his family. Happy holidays everyone! (One Shot)


**Another Year Over, A New One Just Begun**

* * *

"Merry Christmas," The flight attendant smiled at me. "And thank you for your service."

I nodded my thanks to her as I walked onto the plane. It wasn't a very crowded flight since it was ten thirty on Christmas Eve. I found my seat, put my duffle bag above my seat, and sat down. I waited patiently (impatiently) for everyone to finish boarding so we could get in the air and I could get home.

Home.

I hadn't been home in almost an entire year. Not since my last leave. It had been the hardest year to be away from my wife and family. My time in the army was coming to an end and I was to spend one more year away on base before I could come home permanently. Going into my last year of active enlistment was already kind of difficult. My kids were growing up too fast and I didn't want to miss any more of their lives. But I'd signed a contract and my wonderful wife said we could get through twelve more months.

And then Bella called me and told me two months into my tour to tell me she was pregnant.

I couldn't believe it. After our son was born five years ago, we said we were happy with our three kids. Maggie was the oldest. She had turned ten back in September. I hated missing her tenth birthday. It was such a milestone to get to double digits and she was so excited when she turned nine. It was so hard to believe my first born was already in the fourth grade. Sometimes, though, it felt like we already had a twenty-year-old because she was so mature. She was careful with her things and kind to her siblings. She did her chores when we asked her to and kept her room clean. It was because she was such an easy kid that we decided to have more.

Three years after Maggie was born, we welcomed our second daughter. Lucy Mae was the complete opposite of her big sister. She was constantly on the go and I wasn't sure if she understood what the word quiet meant. Lucy would run around the house naked if you let her slip out of your grip when she was a toddler. She was the baby who broke toys and even today her room wasn't clean unless an adult-supervised her cleaning it up. She was a handful, but she was the perfect addition to our family. She had Bella's beautiful, brown hair and had gotten her big green eyes from me. It was nice seeing some of me in her since Maggie was all Bella.

And our son, Eric, came into our lives two years after Lucy. I loved my daughters so much, but I was so excited to have a son. There was a special bond that Bella shared with our girls because they were mother and daughter. The second I held Eric after he was born, I knew we would have a special connection that just the two of us shared. I had missed most of his life so far. I hated being away, but I always made up for it when I was home. He was five, so he was still exploring the world and figuring out his likes and dislikes. I loved getting to explore with him.

Our family felt complete with our three beautiful children. We didn't think we would have any other children.

A year and a half after Eric was born, I was sent overseas. It was incredibly difficult to be away from my wife and three kids. I thought about getting hurt in order to be discharged so I could go home. But, that wasn't who I was and Bella understood better than anyone. She would have killed me for being disloyal to my country just so I could go home.

Before starting our family, I had been away for two years. Bella and I had been married for two years and had been living on base together. We got married almost right after high school graduation. Most of the people in our class said we were only getting married so she could come to live with me on base after my basic training had ended. And some of them were saying that I'd knocked her up. They were only partially right. We didn't want to be apart so we did get married earlier than we had planned. We both knew we'd end up getting married one day, we just pressed fast forward a little bit.

Neither of us saw the point in waiting and living super far apart from each other.

Bella and I met when we were in second grade and became instant best friends. She was the new girl in the middle of the school year and I was the dorky kid with glasses. Our teacher put her seat next to mine and it only took a week for us to become inseparable. When we were in middle school and started having dances we were always each other's "dates" but we didn't officially start dating until we were fifteen and freshman in high school. I kissed her on her front porch at the end of homecoming and that was it for us. We were together for four years before getting married and always planned on staying together.

I proposed on a brisk summer night two weeks after our graduation. We were sitting on the hood of my car talking about our future. She had made the decision to wait a year before going to college so she could work a make a little bit of money. I was headed to Georgia for basic training. We were going to be separated and we were starting to come to terms with that small fact.

And then I had the bright realization that we could be together on base if we were married. I slid down off my car, got down on one knee and proposed without a ring. She told me I was an idiot because people would think she was pregnant, but I reminded her that I loved her and wanted to spend my life with her. I asked why it mattered what other people thought as long as we knew the truth. She stared at me like I had three heads for a few seconds before finally smiling and saying yes.

Her father was pissed. He didn't see the point in two nineteen-year-olds getting married, but the Chief didn't understand. He didn't understand that if we weren't married we wouldn't get to see each other. He didn't understand that being in the military put a lot of strain on relationships.

My parents understood and they only made me promise that I wouldn't get her pregnant until we were a little older and a lot wiser.

Although Charlie didn't really like the idea, he gave us his blessing. He told us there was no doubt in his mind that we loved each other. He just hated the idea of giving his daughter away at such a young age. Having three daughters of my own now, I understand where he was coming from.

Bella and I were married four months after high school graduation and three weeks after that I went to basic training.

Enlisting in the army had always been part of my plan. My father and grandfather were both military men before settling down with their families. I always thought they were incredibly noble and brave for signing up to serve our country. When Bella and I got serious, I considered not enlisting but she encouraged me to do what I'd always wanted to do. She promised when I enlisted in private, and again at our small wedding in front of friends and family, that she would support me in any way that she could.

Bella was the most supportive person in my life. That didn't make leaving and being away any easier on us. Our marriage threatened to crumble after I had to return overseas for the third time, but we stayed strong. She continued to support me and I did what I could to be home and be present in my children's life.

We were really fortunate to have such a strong support system in our corner. My parents, even from Florida, helped Bella all the time. They made frequent trips back to Seattle, especially when Eric was a baby and helped financially so Bella could work part-time and be with the kids as much as she could. My sister, Alice, lived ten minutes away. She and Bella were practically sisters, even before we were married. Alice and her husband, Jasper, had two little ones as well. Fiona was a year older than Maggie and Riley was Lucy's age. The kids had regular playdates, which gave my sister and wife time to spend together.

Our best friends from high school didn't live far from us either. Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, and I had all known each other since we were fifteen and the years only brought us closer. There was never a time where were drifted apart. They were in our wedding and we were in their wedding. Bella and I were also the godparents of their first baby boy. Elijah. He was a year younger than Lucy and their other boy, Michael, was two years younger than Eric.

Without the help and support from our families and friends, I wasn't sure what would have happened to our marriage.

With three little ones at home, Bella and I were both completely shocked when she announced her fourth pregnancy. We had talked about me getting a vasectomy, but for some reason we never scheduled it. It was shocking, but also such wonderful news. There was no greater feeling than becoming a dad again.

And there was no greater heartbreak than not being there to meet the new addition to your family when your wife gave birth. I had been there for each of my children being born. I'd gone through the pregnancy cravings and held her hair back during morning sickness and had been there to coach her through the labor.

When our third daughter, came into the world I wasn't there. I wasn't there for any of the pregnancy and I wasn't there when she was born. I had tried everything I could in order to be there when she was born, but I was stuck overseas when Bella gave birth. I was thankful my mother had been there and in the room, but I was a mess for days after she was born.

We'd named our little surprise baby Katie Joy. She came into the world three months ago and tonight was the first time I was going to meet her. I sat in my seat with my knee shaking for the entire plane ride to Seattle.

"How long have you been away?" The woman sitting in the same row as me asked. I looked over at her and saw her solemn smile. She'd been through this with someone in her family.

I sighed. "Since last January," I explained. "I actually got to leave early. I wasn't supposed to back until February."

"My son was in the Air Force," the way she said was made me believe he was no longer alive. "He died three years ago."

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Do you have kids?"

I smiled. "Four."

"Wow, my husband and I stopped at two," She chuckled.

"Our newest was a total surprise," I explained. "I'm meeting her for the first time tonight."

"What a wonderful Christmas present for everyone," She sighed. "Thank you for your service."

I nodded. "Thank you. It's been an honor fighting for my country, but I'm glad to be able to be home for good now."

The flight attendant came over the speaker system and announced we were approaching Seattle. I braced myself for landing and grew impatient when everyone in front of me took their good ol' time to get out of the plane.

Didn't they know I had a family waiting for me?

Once I was off the plane, I bolted to baggage claim. It felt like an eternity and I thought about ditching my things and collecting them at a later time, but that would have been pointless. I booked an Uber while waiting for my bags and by the time I had everything, my car was waiting for me.

He smiled at me as I got in the car and I started twiddling my thumbs the closer we got to my house. For some reason…I suddenly felt nervous. I wasn't sure if it was the excitement of surprising my family, the anticipation of meeting Katie for the first time, or fear that Bella wouldn't want me there anymore. That fear was always lingering in the back of my mind. My marriage with Bella was strong and we'd survived a lot, but there were a lot of guys I knew whose wife told them it was too much and asked for a divorce.

Bella and I were strong. But I was only human and sometimes I was scared of things that would (most likely) never happen.

When the Uber driver pulled into my driveway, I took a deep breath.

This was it. I was finally home for good. No more tours. No more tearful goodbye's in the airport. No more surprise babies that I wouldn't get to meet until later. I was home.

"Home sweet home," I smiled as I walked up the walkway. I used my key and smiled when it turned in the lock. I quietly opened the door and set my bags down in the foyer. I would deal with them later. I stood in the door and took everything in.

The Christmas tree was up and decorated in the living room. Santa had already visited our house and there were presents for four, amazing children sitting underneath. The stockings were hanging on the mantle and full of small goodies and treats. I walked over to the small table behind our couch where family photos were set up.

Bella had switched all of the pictures to Christmas photos. I smiled at the first picture Maggie took with Santa. She loved him instantly and cried when we pulled him off his lap. Turning to the first time Lucy met Santa and it was a completely different story. Maggie was smiling from ear to ear and Lucy was screaming her little head off. She cried every year until she was four. Then I looked and laughed at the first time Eric met Santa. Maggie was grinning, Lucy was crying, and Eric was looking up at him like he was some kind of alien from a strange planet.

I couldn't wait to hear all of their stories from meeting Santa this year. Bella had told me what they asked him for, but I was excited to hear it from them.

After soaking in all of the decorations in the living room, I made my way upstairs to our bedroom. The master bedroom was at the end of the hall and I had to restrain myself from going into the kids' rooms. I wanted to surprise them in the morning and told them Santa had dropped me off while they were sleeping.

They would get such a kick out of it.

I did peep in the new nursery. Since our house only had four bedrooms, Maggie and Lucy had moved in together. Bella and I discussed buying a new house, but we liked where we were right now. Plus, the girls were always having sleepovers in each other's rooms anyway so moving them into the same room was a super easy transition.

Alice had done a beautiful job. Since the sex of the baby was kept a surprise, the nursery was decorated in a beautiful, soft yellow. There were stuffed animals in the corner of the room along with the rocking chair my mother bought for us when Bella got pregnant with Maggie. The crib and changing table were new since we'd donated the old ones after Eric was born. There was a shelf hanging on the wall above the changing table with a few momentums. An identical stuffed animal that all three kids had, a few pacifiers, and an empty frame with the word Family carved into the wood.

I couldn't wait to fill that frame once we had our official family pictures taken.

After the trip to the nursery, I finally made my way to our bedroom. I carefully opened the creaky door and shut it tight behind me. I teared up when I saw Bella fast asleep in our bed. Katie was fast asleep in her little bassinet next to the side of the bed where I slept. Not wanting to wake the baby up and scare Bella, I went to see my wife first.

She was gorgeous. After eleven months apart, she was even prettier than when I left. She was asleep on her side, her dark brown hair up in a ponytail. She was wearing one of my t-shirts and I could smell my cologne. I quietly sat down on the bed and gently shook her.

"What is it, sweetie?" She asked. She thought I was one of the kids. "Did you have a bad dream."

I smiled, thinking if I should say something clever or just tell her to open her eyes. "Bella. Sweetie, open your eyes."

"Edward, I'm tired," She mumbled as she swatted my hand away. "We'll talk tomorrow."

I couldn't help but laugh. She was never easy to wake up…even with kids. "Baby, wake up."

"Edward, not now…" I felt her body stiffen. She was confused and wasn't sure what to do. She rolled over onto her back and open her eyes.

I smiled at her even though she couldn't see me. "I'm going to turn the lights on." I reached over and turned the lamp on so she could actually see me. She blinked a few times to allow herself to adapt to the bright lights and then her eyes grew wide.

"Edward?" She cried as tears pooled in her eyes. "Edward?"

"Hi, baby."

"Is this real life?" She asked as she reached for my hand and gripped it tightly. "Am I dreaming?"

"No, I'm really here."

She started laughing. "This is like one of those moments on Ellen I always wished for," She cried as she lunged towards me. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and squeezed her. I took a deep breath and broke down into tears.

Missing Bella's pregnancy and the birth of our daughter made this reunion so much more emotional than the last few times. Plus, she always knew I was coming home and was at the airport with the kids, a big welcome home sign, and a case of beer (instead of flowers).

My wife and I sat in each other's and cried for what seemed like an eternity. We just held each other and enjoyed being close again. After a few minutes, I pulled back and lifted up the shirt she was wearing to expose her belly. Missing her pregnancy meant I missed hearing the first heartbeat, feeling her kick for the first time, and so much more. I leaned down and kissed her belly even though she was no longer pregnant.

"How are you even here?" She asked as she blotted her face with a tissue.

I smiled and kissed her cute little nose. "It just worked out this way."

"When do you have to go back?"

"Never."

"What?" She squealed and I shushed her so the baby wouldn't wake up. I looked over and my little Katie was still fast asleep. "What?" She whispered.

"I'm done, baby,"

"I thought you had two more months?" She asked. "Did you get yourself kicked out or something?"

"No, nothing like that."

"But…this is it?" She asked. "You're home?"

I nodded as more tears fell. "I'm home."

"I love you so much," She cried as she pressed her lips to mine. I cupped her cheek with my hand and pulled her onto my lap. We sat there, making our like horny teenagers until the baby started to cry. She groaned and pulled back.

"I need to feed her," She whispered looking at the clock. It was just after one in the morning. I nodded as she got off my lap. She pulled the baby from the bassinet and gently rocked her back and forth. She sat back down on the bed and pulled her shirt down so she could feed Katie.

My heart stopped when I saw my daughter for the first time. She was swaddled tightly in a red blanket. She was crying but that didn't take away from her beauty. I started crying just like I had done when my other three were born. Katie was so gorgeous. Just like her mother and sisters and brother.

Bella unwrapped her and pulled her own t-shirt down. Katie latched on immediately and began sucking. I had almost forgotten how beautiful it was to watch my wife feeding our child. As I watched her nursing our daughter, I felt a huge wave of emotions. Their bond was so special. I hoped that even though I was three months late, I would be able to bond with her as well.

Once she was done eating, Bella burped Katie.

"Edward?" She whispered. I took my eyes off the baby and met her gaze. "Would you like to officially meet your daughter?"

"Yes, please," Bella placed Katie in my arms and I burst into tears again. She was so small and pink and absolutely adorable in her Christmas PJ's. I smiled as I thought about how this precious girl was so small and was created because Bella and I loved each other so much. She looked up at me and squirmed before finding a new position she liked. I stood up and began walking her around the room. I took her over to our bedroom window and showed her the landscape covered in snow. Flashbacks of the other kids when they were little played in my head and I smiled as Katie's eyes became heavy.

Eventually, she was fast asleep again and I gently put her into her bassinet. I looked over at Bella, who was crying again, with a big smile on her face.

"I've waited so long for that moment," I whispered as I sat down.

She leaned in and kissed me again. "We've missed you so much."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here," I pressed my forehead against hers and took in this moment with my wife. My three oldest children were happy and at peace in their beds and my newborn was sleeping soundly in a milk-induced coma.

She sighed shakily. "You're here now. That's what matters."

"Tell me all about the kids," Bella and I wrote letters back and forth every time I was overseas. But the kids did so much and things were constantly changing. There was no way she could fit everything into a letter.

She smiled as she started talking.

She had a meeting with Maggie's teacher recently and she was told that Maggie was reading at a sixth-grade level. She suggested we put her into a small competition that the county did each year called Battle of the Books. Maggie would be able to read a book on the list and then answer different questions about it.

Bella had also met with Lucy's teacher recently about her struggle in math. Math was something I always struggled with too and I felt bad I'd passed that onto my daughter. Lucy's teacher suggested getting her a tutor and Bella was currently trying to find her one.

"This is all in the most recent letter that I sent you," Bella said before she told me anything new about Eric. "I wasn't keeping it from you.

"I know, sweetie," I kissed her forehead. "What about our boy?"

"He started basketball a week ago," She said and I laughed. Eric was a lot of things but he wasn't very coordinated. He was like his mother in that way. We always told him he could do whatever he wanted, but he never mentioned wanting to play basketball. Ever. "He spent the entire first practice running after the ball because while he was dribbling he kept bouncing it off of his foot. It was very entertaining."

"Did he like it?"

She smiled. "I was surprised how much he enjoyed it."

Bella and I stayed up talking until Katie was up again, screaming for more food. After she was fed and burped, I cradled her in my arms again until she fell asleep. At six o'clock in the morning, I kissed my wife and snuck downstairs for when the big kids woke up. I couldn't wait to see their faces when they saw me sitting next to the tree.

Five minutes after I got downstairs, I heard the pitter patter of little feet running around upstairs. Eric must have been the first one up because I could hear him run into the older girl's room and then into the master bedroom. I shook my leg anxiously, wanting nothing more than to hold my babies again.

"It's Christmas!" Lucy yelled as they ran out of our bedroom. Her little voice was like music to my ears and I stood up as I heard them racing down the steps. "Wow!" She smiled as she looked at the presents. I wasn't sure if she hadn't seen me yet or if she was as confused as Bella was when I surprised her last night.

"Mommy!" Eric yelled as he followed behind his sister. "Santa came!"

"Daddy, look at everything Santa brought!" Lucy gushed as she ran past me to the tree. I saw Maggie coming down the steps and she was the first to see me and register that I was really there. She stopped dead in her tracks and gave me the biggest smile as I stood up.

"Wait…" Eric stopped and turned back to me. "Daddy?"

"Daddy!" Maggie yelled as she ran down the steps and into my arms. I picked her up and hugged her close to me. She smelled like bubble gum toothpaste and shampoo. I could have stayed like this forever, but I had two other little ones pulling at my pants.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked as I set Maggie down and picked her up. I laughed as Eric clung to my leg and impatiently waited for his hug.

I laughed as I kissed her cheek. "Santa brought me."

"You're the best present ever!" Eric said as I set Lucy down and picked him up. I held him close and winked at Bella who had finally made it downstairs with the baby in her arms. Maggie turned to her mother and littlest sibling and walked over to them.

"Mommy, look what Santa brought!" She smiled.

Bella bit her lip, probably to keep from crying again. "I saw that, sweetheart. Wasn't that nice of Santa?"

"Best present ever!" Eric repeated. "But…can we open our other presents now?" I laughed loudly at my son. I set him down and Bella put Katie in her swing while we passed out the gifts to the children. Since there was three of them and we weren't living in a palace, Santa always brought them one big present and three smaller ones.

We'd gotten Maggie her very own Kindle. With as much as she read, her books were starting to take up her entire room. We thought the Kindle would be something she could have and use for a long time. Plus, she was so careful with her things we knew we wouldn't have to worry about it getting broken or lost. Santa had also put the first three Harry Potter books on the tablet and she was excited to start reading. She'd also gotten the board game Scrabble, which was something I knew we could do together. It was always one of my favorite games and Maggie was more like me than the other two big kids.

For Lucy, Santa had brought tap and ballet shoes and a small gymnastic mat for the basement. We told her that we worked with Santa this year. He brought what she would need for her dance and gymnastic classes and we would sign you up for the classes. Lucy was so active. She wanted to try everything and we hoped dance and gymnastics would be the thing that finally stuck.

Lastly, Santa had brought Eric a remote-controlled race track and two cars to go with it. I had always been fascinated with the Indy 500. When Eric was three, he walked into the living room when I was watching it and snuggled up with me. It was just as entertaining to him as it was to me. We watched it together when he was four and then Bella said he cried all day the day it was on in May this year since I wasn't there to watch him. We decided this would be the perfect gift for him because it was something we could do together and he could pretend he was the driver at the Indy 500.

"Daddy was still the best present this year," Maggie sighed as she snuggled closer to my chest. I had all three big kids on my lap and they were each fighting to get even closer to me. Bella was feeding Katie in the big armchair next to the couch and at that moment, my heart had never been so full.

"Best Christmas EVER!" Eric screamed, scaring the baby.

Lucy sighed. "Isn't she cute, daddy?" She asked as she watched her mother feed the baby. "I helped pick out the outfit she's going to wear tonight."

"You did?" I asked as I kissed the top of her little head. She nodded proudly and told me it looked like the outfit her and Maggie were going to wear too.

"Mommy bought me a red vest for dinner!" Eric said proudly. "Do you have a red vest, daddy?"

"Uh," I stuttered. I couldn't remember ever owning a vest. The last time I'd worn a vest was at our senior prom. "I don't think so."

"Oh," His smile faded.

Bella was quick thinking, as usual. "Daddy does have a red tie he could wear tonight, honey. You can match colors."

"Okay," Eric smiled and the vest was forgotten.

Bella and I spent the next few hours getting the house cleaned up, feeding the kids, making some side dishes for dinner, and getting the kids bathed and ready for the family to come over. As we worked together, it was as if I'd never left. We just worked so well together and it didn't matter how much time we'd spent apart. We were a team and always would be.

"Have you called your parents yet?" Bella asked as I tied my tie and she put her earrings in. Katie was napping in her bassinet and the older kids were watching The Polar Express downstairs.

I shook my head. "I want to surprise them too."

Bella smiled as she kissed my cheek. "You really are the best present ever."

We went downstairs just in time for the doorbell to ring. I told Bella I wanted to wait for my parents and sister her family arrived before coming into the living room. I sat in the kitchen and tried not to stuff my face with the appetizers Bella had prepared.

Finally, after sitting in the kitchen for twenty-five minutes, Bella came in and told me my whole family was waiting in the living room. We both grabbed a tray to bring out to the party. Bella was having a hard time keeping a straight face, but none of the kids had blabbed yet so that was a plus.

"Here we are," Bella said as she placed her tray on the table she set up. "Guys, look who I found."

"What did the cat drag in this time?" Jasper chuckled as the four adults turned around.

"Ed-Edward?" Mom stuttered.

I blushed and smiled. "Merry Christmas."

"Baby," Mom gushed as she walked over to me and hugged me tightly. She clung to me like she was afraid I would disappear or leave again.

Dad was next to give me a hug and Jasper followed him. It amazed me how much my parents had seemed to age in the year I'd been gone. It happened every time I was away. Don't get me wrong, they were still poised and my mother was as beautiful as ever. But, there was more grey in my dad's hair now and I could see the worry lines on my mother's forehead. After I hugged Jasper, I turned to Alice who hadn't said a word yet.

She bit her lip. "This isn't one of those mean pranks where you turn around and leave tomorrow, is it?"

"No, Alice," I whispered. "I'm home. For good."

"You're never going back, Uncle Edward?" Fiona smiled as she ran towards me. I picked her up and hugged Riley to my side at the same time. I hugged my niece and nephew and looked over at my wife, sister, and mother who were all crying again.

"Guys, it's Christmas!" I laughed. "I'm home…let's just celebrate that."

"Edward is right," Dad clapped me on the back. "When you two were born, your mother and I agreed that there was no better gift."

"Then our grandbabies were born," Mom gushed as she picked Eric up and hugged him.

Dad smiled and he was even getting misty eyed. "But this is a pretty good third."

"Do Rosalie and Emmett know you're back?" Jasper asked as the kids went to play together with their new toys and gadgets.

I shook my head. "They wanted to stop by on their way home from Rose's parents' house," Bella told me.

The kids were growing bored with this conversation so we started opening more presents. I stepped back and watched as my family celebrated together. I took a deep breath and soaked everything in. When Katie started crying, I jogged up the steps to get her. I wanted to hold her as much as I could now that I was home.

"Hey, sweet girl," I whispered as I picked her up. I gently cradled her head and kissed her little forehead. "Did you have a good first Christmas?" She had calmed down a bit, but when I looked at the clock I realized it had been a few hours since she last ate. I carried her downstairs into the madness and tried to give her to Bella.

"I have some breastmilk in the freezer," She smiled. "Why don't you give her a bottle."

"Really?" My eyes lit up like the Christmas tree. Bella nodded and I passed Katie to my mother so I could make the bottle. Once the milk was warm enough, I went back and took my daughter back. I sat down in the large, plush armchair and put the bottle to her mouth. Bella told me last night she'd had a few bottles, but it still took her a few seconds to start sucking.

Watching my babies eat always fascinated me for some reason. It was a beautiful thing to watch your children do anything if I was being honest. I didn't take my eyes off of the baby as she ate. She was gorgeous. She had big, brown eyes like Bella but the little bit of hair on top of her head was a copper color like mine. So far, she was the best mix of both of us. Lucy looked so much like me her kindergarten teacher almost didn't believe Bella was her biological mother.

Dumb woman.

After the bottle was empty, I took my turn to burp her and then I sat there with her in my arms while everyone finished up opening presents. Bella and my mother snuck away into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner and thirty minutes later, we were called to the table.

"Carlisle, would you like to say grace?" Mom asked after we were finally all seated.

He nodded but then a little voice spoke up. "Can I do it?" Lucy asked.

"Of course you can," Dad winked at her as we bowed our heads and shut our eyes.

"Dear God," Lucy said. "Thank you for the presents and for the food on the table. I know a lot of kids don't get this kind of stuff, so thanks." She was such a well-spoken seven year old. "And thank you for daddy. My friend Angela's daddy didn't come home one night so I'm glad my daddy is here with us now. He's my favorite present ever. Amen."

"Amen," I choked out.

"Oh!" Lucy giggled. "And thank you for the rest of my family. They're pretty cool too I guess."

"Amen," Everyone repeated. The food was dished out and everyone started eating. Jasper asked me about my time overseas and I answered honestly when I said I couldn't really talk about it. Dad reminded me that therapy was not a sign of weakness and I promised everyone I would make an appointment after the holidays. They were right. Eventually, I would need to talk to someone. But I was on such a high right now I didn't think anything could spoil that.

As I helped clear the table, Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me outside on the porch. It was a cold Seattle night but I knew she needed this moment alone with me. My mother probably did too. And my dad.

"So…" She sighed as we wrapped a blanket around our shoulders as we sat down on the outside couch. "You're home."

I smiled. "I am."

"We've really missed you," She sighed. "I was so happy to help Bella during her pregnancy and being in the room was…"

"Incredible," I nodded in agreement. Alice had always been the one giving birth when she was in a delivery room. I imagined it was much different this time around as she coached Bella and held her hand.

"I'm the luckiest aunt ever," She smiled. "But it was really hard."

"For me too."

"Lucy was right," She grabbed my hand and squeezed tight. "This is the best present I could have ever asked for."

"Can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Of course."

I sighed. "I didn't think I was going to be coming home this time."

"What do you mean?"

I shuddered, remembering the sounds of the raid. Four of our men had been killed that night and I came close to being shot. All I could think about it was Bella and my kids and the baby I hadn't met yet. I wasn't going to die without a fight and we fought like hell to make it out alive.

I sighed. "I'm not up for talking about it right now," I hung my head low.

Maybe I needed to find a therapist in the morning. The quicker I started talking the better.

Alice smiled and grabbed my hand. "I'm here if you ever need someone to talk about it."

"Guys," Bella laughed as she opened the back door. "It's freezing out here."

"We'll be in soon," I told her. She winked at me and went back inside to join the party. I looked at Alice and pulled her into a tight hug. Growing up in a military home, we moved a lot as kids. We didn't really settle down until high school when I met Bella. Alice had always been my best friend and we were asked a few times if we were actually twins.

"I love you, little brother," She cried as she kissed me on the cheek. We went back inside and Maggie rushed over to my side. I picked her up and snuggled her close as we listened to my mother tell us the story of their worst flight to Seattle ever.

At around ten thirty, after we'd put the kids to bed there was a loud knock on the door. I smiled at Bella since that was Emmett's signature knock and I went to go open the door. He was carrying a sleeping Michael in his arms and nearly dropped him. Rosalie burst into tears as she gave me a hug. Emmett handed Michael to Rosalie before giving me a hug today and I felt my bones cracking he squeezed me so tightly. Since they had the boys with them and Elijah was falling asleep standing up, they had to leave pretty quick but we planned on meeting up over the weekend.

I could tell my mother didn't want to leave me, but she and my dad were both falling asleep on the couch as we talked through the night. I insisted they go back home with Alice and Jasper and that I would see them in the morning. Bella and I also talked while we were doing the dishes and told them they could stay with us for a few days and extend their trip. They agreed and dad said he'd call and switch their flights in the morning. We said goodbye to my family and went and sat by the tree for a bit.

I held Bella close. I loved being with my kids and with my family, but I hadn't had a moment alone with Bella since the kids woke up that morning. Moments like this reminded me of when we first got married before we had kids and the responsibility of hosting holiday events. I loved how our life had turned out, but sometimes I really missed when it was just the two of us.

"My dad wants us to take a trip to Forks soon so he can see you," Bella told me. Although Charlie wasn't thrilled with our quick wedding, we had always been pretty close. He loved Bella with all his heart, but he'd told me a few times I was the son he'd wished for when her mother was pregnant before they found out they were having a girl.

I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Of course. Maybe after my parents leave we can drive out there for a long weekend."

"The kids have MLK day off towards the end of January," Bella told me and we decided we would go then.

As we sat by the Christmas tree with Christmas music playing softly in the background, I finally remembered what Christmas was all about. It was about these moments with my wife and kids and family. We were about to go up to bed when I heard the soft tune of one of my favorite songs came on. I stood up and extended my hand to her.

"What?" She laughed.

I smiled. "Wanna dance with me?"

"Here?" She smiled as she took my hand and stood up. I pulled her close to me and wrapped my arms around her waist. We began to slowly sway to the music and I started softly singing to her.

"Do you remember me? I sat upon your knee. I wrote to you with childhood fantasies."

She sighed and looked up at me. "I love when you sing to me."

I laughed and continued singing. "No more lives torn apart. That wars would never start. And time would heal all hearts." I took her hand and spun her around in a circle like we both knew how to dance well. "This is my grownup Christmas list."

"No more war?" She choked out as she looked up with tears in her eyes.

I shook my head and kissed her forehead. "No more war."

"I love you," She smiled through her tears.

"Merry Christmas, Bella."

And tears filled in my eyes as I thought about all the dances I would get to share with Bella now. As I thought about the parent's breakfasts I would get to go to and the dance recitals and the basketball games. I thought about how I, even though I missed so much already, I would still get to see Katie crawl for the first time. I would get to kiss my kid's goodnight when they went to bed and I would get to fall asleep next to my perfect wife.

There were so many men I knew who didn't get to come home.

My homecoming was a gift for everyone…including me. My prayers had been answered and Santa had carefully read my kids letters.

I was home. Life was so good.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I hope you all enjoyed this short story. I just wanted to write something happy for the holiday season. I'm glad I_ was inspired _again and was able to write something. I hope you all had a great holiday season with your friends and family PS…I don't know much about the military so please don't bash me if I got some things wrong. I wanted to base of this story to be a man coming home from being at war and that's all._


End file.
